kisetsu_gakuenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisetsu gakuen story line
The begining arc The story start 3 months after the school start, there was a transfer student named Sakura mitsuki. In there she's begining to know different kind of mika, along with it's mikas. She's really curious about the 4 as well. the very first friend she made in kisetsu academy is misaki akira, also her two best friend yuka narumi and kamillya haijin. Then she met her room mate Nanami kazaki. She has a lot of question in her mind but one of them was already answered. she ask yuka about she's in 4, but always trying hard. And ofcourse yuka answer. Sakura also met her old friend, he's name is tsubasa akira. He's actually misaki's cousin. Kazuya's arc After a lot happen, kazuya's connection with other are starting to shake. As the result he's out of control. He almost destroy the school but Yuka, Chihiro, Kyoya are holding him back, even though not for long. But then in the right time misaki come, and there were some flashback about their past in middle school . Misaki tell him that she still have feeling for him. After that Kazuya return to the way he was, but in that process he remember a thing. Some times ago he had put magic in Yuka, that will blow off if he was loved by other. Melodice arc Yuka was blown off by the bomb, but no one knows where is she. Not long after that, in one night Sakura has a dream. She met Yuka In that dream that tell her that Yuka's real body can't move anymore. She tell her that she can only see them trough dream. By that she can live at least a year, but if she's awake she can only live for a second. Sakura ask her if there's a way to heal her. Yuka say yes, but for now, the only one who can use it is herself. So Sakura train all day to use that magic. When finally the day come, she go to the place Yuka was kept along with her friends. She already do her best but still not enough, until Chihiro come and help. Chihiro had being learning about it for while, and he success. After that, everything is going fine. Big battle in winter arc When everything is going fine smoothly, the big battle that decide rank begin. All students randomly battle other student. But something has gone wrong, that is about a second year student that win only by one move for each battle. He is of course the student council leader Reishi. But then when he battle Misaki the pattern change, because the opponent is more stronger than before but in the end after he battle Yuka, Chihiro, and Kazuya. He win the tournament. A day before new year arc The tournament is closing down just a day before new year. At that time Yuka ask some of her friends "what time did you remember the most ? " . All of them answer differently while thinking about it. Including their own past in middle school. But then after that, they don't know why but Sakura is fainting. So she was taken to the nurse office. Utopia arc Sakura dream about a young boy and a big mika pet, that turns out to be her grandfather and Utopia.